


July July

by quodpersortem



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/quodpersortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically please no one ever tell me again harvey has moobs because this is what happens when you <i>do</i>. but grumpy harvey and teasing mike are too good to pass up so here they are anyway. and it was meant to be all-crack but then it got kind of sexy and idk so um. lmao. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July July

Harvey loves being kissed by Mike. He is thorough and doesn’t shy away from places other people might not find quite as _pleasant_.

This, though. He doesn’t know what to make of it.

Mike had been kissing his mouth first, and that had been fine, because he tasted of chocolate and of a heavy red wine and above all Mike himself. He didn’t move too fast, or too slow, and not sloppily at all—that is something Harvey is absolutely allergic to, and Mike seems to have instinctively picked up on that.

Then he’d moved on to Harvey’s collarbone, which was rather brilliant as well. Harvey had thrown back his head and moaned languidly, the feelings coiling tight in his stomach—feelings of pleasure and arousal and some sort of insanely intense love and admiration for such a lazy and sometimes rather incompetent associate. Mike licked and pressed soft kisses to the skin, interspersed with light biting that _really_ got Harvey going.

Of course, since he’d already had his neck revealed, Mike hadn’t hesitated to move there. Harvey had been able to hear the rasp of his own stubble as Mike dragged his teeth lightly across it, then licked a stripe up with his tongue. He’d pressed his mouth into the crook of Harvey’s neck and shoulder, and sucked a hickey into the pale and tender skin. It’s still throbbing now.

Then his sternum. Harvey hadn’t quite known what to think of that at first, but when Mike dragged his lips across the skin and the light dusting of hairs, he found he didn’t particularly mind it.

But now. This. Now.

Mike is kissing his nipples, and the slight swelling right where the first embarrassing layers of fat are starting to form (and he used to be so proud of his pectoralis major) fade into his ribcage, which is thankfully still in shape. He isn’t used to the strange tenderness Mike displays; and had thought it is something only women enjoy, but embarrassingly enough—so does he.

He closes his eyes and suppresses the moan that’s threatening to betray him. Even so, he hears Mike snort a little; and he can feel the sound resonate through his body. Then a hand gets pressed between his legs and the situation turns even more pathetic on his behalf: he bucks up, and whines helplessly.

“You’re so easy,” Mike half-giggles into Harvey’s chest.

Harvey glares down, even though he knows Mike can’t see it. “Shut up,” he says, deadly serious.

“And a little pudgy, around the edg—“

Mike shuts up when Harvey slides his hand into his hair and groans, “Do not start.”

Then Mike’s mouth is back on his chest and Harvey relaxes a little again. Mike’s hand between his legs swiftly unbuttons his trousers and slips a hand in. The combination of his nipples being sucked, bitten and licked, and the hand jerking him off with his cock still in his underwear, has him gasping and bucking up within minutes.

Mike is relentless and only speeds up, alternatively kissing Harvey’s left and right nipple, and finally shoving down Harvey’s underwear for more freedom to move. Harvey will be eternally grateful for that because he would probably have died or suffered in silence the rest of his life if he’d come in his underwear.

Even so, it was just in time. A minute or so later he’s unable to stave off his orgasm and as it washes over him, Mike leans over him. As his semen splashes over his stomach and Mike’s hand, Mike keeps kissing him, though the movements on Harvey’s cock slow down.

Once Harvey is fully spent, and still breathing hard, Mike gets back up and sits down next to him on the bed. He palms himself through his underwear and smiles smugly.

“You know, Harvey, you have very nice moobs,” he says.

“What, moo—“ Harvey starts, and then realizes he has heard Donna heard the term use on Louis. “Mike, _what?_ Don’t you--”

But by then Mike has already fled away from the bed and has locked himself in the bathroom. Harvey can hear him laugh near-hysterically the better part of fifteen minutes.


End file.
